A real life story
by AllisseLove
Summary: When Kim's parents divorced Kim lives with her mom and her stepfather.. but her 'dad' is not nice to her he hurt her since her seventh... and her mom choose the side from her 'dad' this is a real life story it's happened real and I thought I make a story about it! I hate summary's it sucks! XOX
1. Chapter 1

**hey Fanfictioners,**

**an other story about Kickin'it **

* * *

**summary**

**When Kim's parents divorced Kim lives with her mom and her stepfather.. but her 'dad' is not nice to her he hurt her since her seventh...  
this is a real life story it's happened real and I thought I make a story about it! I hate summary's it sucks!  
XOX**

* * *

**_this_ is a real life story it's happened real and I thought I make a story about it!**

**__****Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It**

**__****anyways**

**__****enjoy! this story**

* * *

**Kim pro.**

_It's all happened 7 years ago... my mom and dad had lots of fighting and they divorced. the next year my mom married a other man but he wasn't nice to me and I thought *maybe he have to know me* but I was wrong he still was mean... and now I'm fourteen and my step dad still mean... but lucky He tried not to kill me but he slaped me sometimes... lucky I have friends how understand me and cares about me alot :_

_**Rudy** : he's my sensei from the Bobbi Wasabi dojo _

**_Eddie _**_: he's is one of my friends he think he's a playerrr...( o man he has no luck with girls now...)_

**_Milton_**_: he's a nerd but one of my friends too (but have a girlfriend Eddie have to learn from Milton)_

**_Jerry_**_: he like dancing get always detention and always confused (freak!) but he's the one that makes me laugh(=D) _

**_Jack _**_: he's my best friend I tell him every thing what happened at home ( I have a crush on him)_

_so all what I can say is that I really love them all! and my dad well I could tell you he is mad at my mom and he said to me "Kim if he hurt bad then I will pick you up no matter what time but then you live with me understand?" and I nodded_

"HIYA!" I kicked the dummy hard and Eddie said "Ow Kim" and I said "sorry Eddie I'm mean about my 'dad' " and Jack said "Is he still the same" and I said "Yep he's the King off evil" and Milton said "meaner than Donna?" and I nodded and said "that the reason I said he's the King of evil" and Jerry said "and Donna is his baby princess" and Rudy said " but Kim... what said your mom about it?" and I said "she belive him and...(took deep breath) I'm scared" everone shocked.

* * *

**Jack pro.**

when Kim said " she belive him and I'm scared" we shocked because the thing is she is never scared she always scared Jerry, Eddie, Milton or Rudy (sometimes) but that Kim is scared nobody saw that comming and I ask "why are you scared?" and she said "about my dad" and Jerry said " your real dad or your stepfather" and she said "bot of them" and I said "because.." and she said "if my stepfather hurt me so bad then I have to live with my dad" and Rudy said "but your stepfather hurt you not that bad right?" and she said "no thanks god" and Jerry said "okay now I'm confused" and Kim walked to her loker and grab her back and shut her door and a paper felt on the ground and she went to the locker room and I grab the paper and read it I could not belive my eyes...

_**the reason I hate it..**_

_**Why is this so **_

_**Why is this happening **_

_**Why is this so **_

_**Why is all this shit **_

_**Why am I so**_

_** Why does he not leave**_

_** Why am I so **_

_**Why do I always have bad luck**_

_**Why is this so**_

_** Why is he with me**_

_** Why is this so **_

_**Why is he in my live**_

_**Why is it so **_

_**Why no other person **_

_**Why is it so **_

_**Why me**_

_**What should you do with **_

_**What is this the hell **_

_**What should you do with **_

_**What a trash **_

**_Why was I not killed with a airplane crash_**

**_My live would be over in minutes then_**

**_He treated me like trash_**

**_I would like to Kill In A Airplane CRASH!_**

**_I'm hart brokend please god make my live disappear!_**

**Kim**

I got almost tears in my eyes and Jerry said "YO! Jack what's in the paper MAN!" and I said "Guys... It's from..." and thay said "from who Jack" and I said "Kim" and they were shoked and Rudy said "Jack let me see the paper" I give him the paper and I said "can you read it for the guys" and when he read it the guys got almost tears too but Eddie started to cry and Jerry comfort him and Milton said "how could she write it?" and I said " I think she would trying to say that her stepdad hurting her bad" and Jerry said "you know Kim well Man!" and it was true I understand Kim better than her family and I nodded and then Kim came and Rudy said "Kim would you explain this" and he gave her the paper and she ran out the dojo "Shit" Milton said and I said "I follow her" and ran after her and when I saw her she tried to kill her self to jump from the high bridge and before she can jump I tackled her on the ground and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY! KIM!" and she yelled back "NO I'M NOT BUT THE PERSON HOW MARRIED MY MOM! LET ME GO JACK!" and I yelled "NO NEVER!" and she yelled "LET ME GO! JACK! I WANTED TO-" I interrupted her and yelled "TO WHAT KIM! TO WHAT!" and she yelled "TO DIE! JACK! TO DIEEEEEE!"

* * *

******owww a cliffy **

******sorry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good because English is not my main language**

******sooo anyways **

******review!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey**

**here is the next one **

**reminder: ****srry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good because English is not my main language! **

**anyways**

**have fun with reading!**

******__****Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It**

* * *

**_what happened in the last chapter of a real live story:_**

_she yelled "LET ME GO! JACK! I WANTED TO-" I interrupted her and yelled "TO WHAT KIM! TO WHAT!" and she yelled "TO DIE! JACK! TO DIEEEEEE!"_

* * *

**Jack pro.**

and I was shocked tears came out my eyes and I said "why?" and she said mad "because of the stupid guy how married my mom!" and I said "he's the reason" and she said "yes he's the reason you don't wanna know what he did to me Jack" and I said "tell me" and she said "My mom wasn't home yesterday so I was alone with him and he slaped me in my face and kicked me and punched me ten times in the stomach" and I was really mad on her 'dad' he hurt her bad she cried and said "Jack please! let me kill my self!" and I said was crying too "no! never we need you ( took deep breath) I need you and is your mom home today?" and she said "no she is not home she comes tomorrow" and she continued "I don't wanna be home with that moster!" and I said "would you like to come over at my house?" and she said " if I not come home he will look for me" and I said "call or text your mom to said you sleep over this weekend at your friends house" and she nodded and said "thanks Jack umm...will you go off me Jack?" and I stood up and she too and we went to the dojo...

~at the dojo~

"Kim where were you?" Rudy ask and she said "outside" and he looked at her and I make a face don't ask her more and he nodded and she grab her phone and text her mom...

* * *

**Kim pro.**

**Hey mom!**

**I'm not home tomorrow bcz I **

**sleeping by a friend this weekend**

**XOX**

**Kimberly**

"and send" I said and Jerry ask "send what?" and I said "A text to my mom that I sleeping by a friend" and Milton said "who?" and I said "well my friend knows everything about me and what's wrong with me and so I will sleep there this weekend" and Jerry said "Okay I'm soooooooo confused!" and I grab my back and said "bye! see you guys Monday!" and went outside and waited for Jack at the side from the dojo and my phone went and it was mom and I awser ( **Kim is** bold and _her mom is Italic_)

**hey mom**

_hey sweety your not home this weekend?_

**Yes I sleep at my friends home**

_Okay it's good with me and called dad and he was cool with it sort of_

**okay Thanks!**

_see you bye!_

**Bye**

"Your mom is okay with it? that your sleeping at my home?" and I look behind me and saw Jack and I said "she knows I sleeping by a friend but she don't know who" and he looked at me and I said "what! if my 'dad' knows that I'm staying at your house he'll looking for me" and he nodded and we walked and I said "I've go to my house to pick some clothes" and he nodded and said "I'll wait at the tree" and I said "which of the 100" and he laughed and said "the big tree three blocks away from here" and I nodded and I walked to my house and saw that the car from my 'dad' wasn't there so he's still working so I ran so fast to the door opened it and ran to my room and grab my bag and put some clothes and other things and went out my room and ran downstairs and ran out the door and I closed with a slap and ran to Jack. when I was at the big tree I saw Jack and I said "Hey Jack!" and he said " done with packing I see" I nodded and when we started walking I saw the car from my 'dad' and I said "OMG!" and he said "what's wrong" and he saw the car too and I said "what we have to do?" and the car came closer and closer and then Jack did something unexpected he kissed me...

* * *

**Danny (stepfather) pro.**

I was done with my work when my wife called me and I awserd: ( **Danny is bold **and _Yoëlle ( the mom from Kim) is Italic)_

**Hey sweetheart**

_Hey honey!_

**how are you?**

_Good and you?_

**also good where is Kimberly?**

_she's at the dojo I guess but she won't come home this weekend she's sleeping at one of her friends.._

**who?**

_I don't know Kelsey, Grace or Donna one of the cheerleaders I guess she didn't tell me._

**ugg okay I have to go now speek you soon**

_okay bye!_

**bye!**

and I hung up and said mad "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" and I went to the car and rushed home and when I was by a the big tree I saw a dirty ugly blond girl and a chocolate brown hare boy and I said "If it's Kim I'll KILLL HER!" and then I saw the guy kissed that girl and I drove a way and said "how can that guy kissed that ugly girl I swear I would dump her" and sighed "stupid teenagers with young love... eww!" and when I was home I rushed inside and ran to her room and found he stupid bag but no Kim and I was so mad that I said "I HATE HER AND I WILL FIND HER! AND TRY TO KILL HER!" and I slamed her door and went to the kitchen...

* * *

**Jack pro.**

okay what am I doing? *_your kissing Kim you Idiot!* _I didn't know how long we kissed but I broke the kiss and said "sorry" and she blushed and said "it's okay... and at least he's gone" and I said "Yep" and we continued walking after 5 minutes walking with dead silence we were finally arrived at my home Kim ask "hey Jack did your parents know that I here sleeping?" and we went inside and I said "yep... HEEY MOM!" "Heey HONEY!" my mom yelled and then Eliza said "JACKIEEEEEEEEEE!" and ran to me and hugged me and when she saw Kim she let go and said "Jackie? Is this your girlfriend?" and I said fast "Noooo no no no! (turned to Kim) Kim this is my sister Eliza and Eliza this is my friend Kim" and we walked to the living room and sat on the sofa withmy grandfather and I said "hey grandad!" and he turned around and said "hey Jack" and saw Kim and said "Jack, this is the girl?" and I nodded and then my mother came down and said "hey Kim" and Kim said "hey Mrs. Anderson" and Kim sat on the bench and learn history and my sis ask "What ya doing?" and she said "learning history" and she said "about what?" and Kim said "about the first and second world war" and she said "Ow is it difficult?" and she said "Yeah" and I said "Kim that is nonsense! you're good at history!" and she said "No I'm not!" and I said "okay if you say so" and she gave me her dead glare and I grab also my book and was about to learn but then Eliza said "Kimmy one question" and Kim nodded and Eliza said "why will you not stay in your home?" and Kim faced her and said "because of my 'dad'.."

* * *

**Kim pro.**

and she said "why not?" and I said "because he's mean to me" and then his grandfather said "but why did he want to hurt you" and I said "how did you know he hurt me?" "because Jack told us about you alot" he said and I replied "Ow really" look at Jack and he said "what? is that wrong?" and I said "No" and then his mom ask me "Kim what did he did to you?" and I could felt my eyes burning and I said "well he hurt me al seven years now amost eight but yesterday was the worst day of my live My mom wasn't home so I was alone with him and he slaped me in my face and kicked me and punched me ten times in the stomach" and now I was crying and ran outside...

* * *

**so that was this chapter I'll leave it with a cliffy**

**srry it's a lame ending but I had no ideas anymore!**

**anyways**

**riview! **

**(ps if you riview ****pleas don't say if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good because English is not my main language! so I tried my best!) **

** thanks for reading!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEy**

**Thanks for all you riviews! I'm so happy!**

**anyways**

**have fun with reading! with the next one!**

******__****Disclaimer:I do not own ****Kickin 'It**

* * *

_****__what happened in the last chapter of a real live story:_

_I said "well he hurt me al seven years now amost eight but yesterday was the worst day of my live My mom wasn't home so I was alone with him and he slaped me in my face and kicked me and punched me ten times in the stomach" and now I was crying and ran outside..._

* * *

**Jack pro.**

Kim ran outside and I stood up and then my mom said "Jack let her she need to cool down" and I snapped at my mom "NO MOM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" and mom said "sweety I understand it" and I said "NO YOU DON'T... SHE WILL TRY A WAY TO KILL HER SLEF!" she shocked and I said "sorry mom but I've to get her" and ran outside after her first I was looking at the high bridge nope she wasn't there _*thank God!* _and went to the mall no Kim here and I saw Eddie and Jerry and they saw me and Jerry said "looking for Kim?" and I nodded and said "where did she go?" and Eddie said "she said I need to end up in the beach!" and I said "thanks man" and ran to the beach and saw a honny blond hair girl and something in my mind tells me that her 'dad' has done more but she has not told me and I went to her and I said "where do you think you going?" and she said "nowhere..." and I said "than why you here?" and she said with a weird voice "Um...I love the beach" and I knew she was lying to me and I said "Kim you're lying to me... Please tell me what's wrong..." and she said "I was doing nothing here just took fresh air" and I said "uhu... Kim I tell you you was trying it again did you?" and she said "no I didn't" and I said "Kim I see blood drobbing down your face" and Kim said crying "Okay fine it did it again" and she sat down in the sand I sat next to her and I signed and said "you know people will miss you if I didn't stop you" and Kim said "surrre who?" and I said "easy Kelsey, Grace, your cheeleadergroup, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Bobbie Wasabi, Jullie, your family, your real dad, your mom and me" and Kim laughed and said "why Bobbie?" and I said "Bobbie have told me he've never saw a girl like you that has a lot of interest in karate" and finally she smiled and said "really?" and I said "really Kim" and she said "okay I will never and Never kill my self again promise!" and I smiled and said "promise?" and she said "promise Jack!" and I said "well okay" and I stood up and held my hand out and she took it and I gave her a jacket and she looked at me and I said "you never know when you meets Danny and we pass your house" and she nodded and we walked in a comfortable silence we walked past her house and I said "hide!" and we hide behinde the bushes and I went to the window and Kim whispered "Jack! wath are you doing?" and I gave Kim a look that says 'now go' and she nodded and ran a way and stopped behinde a tree two blocks away from here. I looked a the window carfully and saw Danny mad and punched the wall and saw a picture from Kim and he burned her picture! and he laughed and I ran so fast to Kim and when I was by her I said "Kim I do not want you to go back to your house this week." and asked " why? " and I said " Danny would do everything to get you out of this world and that will not happen until then you can sleep at my home okay?" and she nodded and we walked to my home

* * *

~line break~

I opened the door quietly and went in side with Kim and my mom came down stairs and said "well Jackson Anderson" and Kim giggled and I said "well... she tried it again but we made a promes" and my mom came to Kim and said "you okay?" and Kim said "a little shocked but I'm okay now... and can I sleep here for a while I don't want to live with that monster" and my mom said "sweety you're always welcome here" and Kim smiled and said "thanks Mrs. Anderson" and my mom said "you can call me Joyce" and Kim nodded and my mom said "I will let you show where your room is" and my mom went with Kim upstairs and I sat on the bench "you totally like her hu?" and I looked behind me and saw graps and I said "grandpa... I don't know where you talking about" and went to my room and gramps said "see you tomorrow my son" and I smiled at him

* * *

**Kim pro.**

I went upstairs to my 'room' and I opened the door and I walked in and Joyce said "now here is your room for a time there is your bathroom and here is your closet" and I nodded and said "okay" and she said "Now I see you tomorrow and if you need something you can nock on my room it's at the end of this hallway okay" and I nodded and then I said "Thanks Joyce... for all this" and she said "your welcome Kim" and left the room I went to the closet and I was change into my pajamas and put my hair in a braid and I walked to my bag and took out my diary and wrote:

* * *

_ Date: Friday 11 November 2011_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a crazy day! _

_first of all: I tried to kill my self 2 times! _

_second of all: lucky Jack saved me 2 times_

_Lucky I'm save for this weeks because I'm sleeping at Jacks house... _

_I know weird but he's the one I trust of course I trust Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy_

_and my friends but when Jack is with me I feel save_

_I really like his mom she's soo sweet to me and his sister well I like her she's so happy and_

_his gandpa is soo weird but also sweet _

_my mom didn't know I sleep at Jack's house because I'm scared at Danny my mom tells_

_everything to him and then he will looking for me... _

_I mad a promes to Jack that I never try to kill my self.._

_because everyone need me and I need them.._

_most of them Jack... he kissed me today... not because he like me_

_but because Danny came so he won't recognize me..._

_and I'm now here in his house hiding for the monster_

_I hope one day that my mom see what a monster Danny is_

_I hope it so_

_Kim =S_

* * *

I closed my diary and went to bed it was almost 23:15 pm so I was really tierd and I felt in sleep...

~the next day~

I woke up in a beautiful sunny Saturday and I look at the clock and it was 12:30 pm! OMG! I went quick out bed and get changed in a black jogging pants and a pink shirt with black stripes and did my hear in a pony tale. My phone went and it says '**home**' and I answerd it (**Kim is bold**)

**Hello?**

Kimberly where the hell are you?

**Danny did mom not tell you that I'm sleeping this weekend at my friends home?**

Yes she did so..

**So it's Saturday!**

Tell me where you are right now

**NO you not my real dad!**

Kimberly I'm gonna pick you up right now!

**NO**

Tell me!

**No!**

You Bitch tell me!

**NO! NEVER!**

Kimberly you te-

and I ended the conversation tears rolling down my cheek I was so scared I felt not save anymore and I sat against the wall and I cried my eyes out...

* * *

**so that was this chapter I'll leave it with a sort of cliffy...**

**It was very hard to write I hope you all enjoy it...**

**anyways..**

**riview!**

******reminder: ****srry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good because English is not my main language! **

**XOX**

**Allisse love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Have fun with reading with the next one!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It_**

**_Thanks Jamie (jamzie13) for editing._**

* * *

**_Last on "A real live story" (it's supposed to be "A real life story")_**

"_You Bitch! Tell me!"_

"**_NO! NEVER!"_**

"_Kimberly you te-"_

_And I ended the conversation. Tears rolling down my cheek. I was so scared. I felt not safe anymore. I sat against the wall and I cried my eyes out..._

* * *

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 10:00 am and got out of bed and changed in a white dress, brushed my hair, and grab my white sunglasses; I put it on and walked down stairs. I went to the kitchen and saw my mom "Hey mom" I said and walked up to her. "Hey sweetie slept well?" she asked me in a very caring voice. I nodded my head 'yes'. "you?" "Same here sweetie" She looked at me and said "You look beautiful sweetie" I blushed and said "Thanks mom" A few minutes had passed, Jack walked in with grandpa. "Mornin' Jack and grandpa" "Hi princess" grandpa smiled at me. "Morning mom, morning baby sis" and laughed and I shoot him the _"death glare"_. "Has Kim taught you her "death glare"?" He asked while putting air quotes at the words 'death glare'. "No she didn't, and, where is she?" "Still sleeping I guess?" I grab an apple and eat it, I sat next to grandpa and he said "Jack please go see her if she's okay" Jack nodded and went to the stairs, I called him out "Hey Jack?" he turned and said "Yeah?" "Don't make out there in her room" "Eliza please listen, Kim is not my girlfriend okay?" and went upstairs. "They make a good couple" I said to my grandpa, "Yeah, a perfect couple." I started laughing and he joined in too.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Why does everyone think we're a couple? I mean I don't like her *_yes you do*_shut up mind! _*You have a crush on her* _I finally reached her room and knocked, no answer, so I opened the door quietly and saw Kim sleeping. I walked to her and saw a picture frame, it was a picture of her, and I guess, her real dad. I put it back down and looked at her, _"she's so cute when she's sleeping." _what am I saying! We're friends, I don't like her right?'_*Ugh. How many times I have to say you have a crush on her!* _I shook my head, I kissed her cheek and left her room. When I came down stairs my mom was about to leave with Eliza to buy some stuff for a beauty pageant "Is Kim still asleep?" Eliza asked, I nodded and they left. I went to grandpa who was sitting on the couch. "You know son, one day you'll be proud of her." I stared at him, confused. "Of who?" I asked him and he faced me "your sister" after that; an awkward silence filled the air. "How is it with the other beauty?" He said trying to break the silence. "You mean Kim right?" he nodded "Well, she's pretty tired" he looked at the clock "I see, it's all ready 12:15 pm" He said, I nodded. "If you need anything, I'm just outside, sitting at the back porch." I nodded, and with that, he left. After a minute or so, I heard someone screaming from upstairs. I'm pretty sure it's Kim so I ran upstairs to look for her.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was so scared and my phone went off again, I screamed; it says '**home**'; I picked my phone carefully and gently pressed it on my ears with shaking hand. Man, I was scared for life and answered it: (**Kim is bold**)

**Hello?**

KIMBERLY!

**WHAT? LEAVE ME ALONE!**

I'M GOING TO GET YOU!

**NO YOU CAN'T YOU DON'T KNOW WHER I AM!**

I WILL FIND OUT SOON! SO WHERE ARE YOU? BITCH!

**I NOT GONNA TELL YOU DANNY!**

YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME

**NO NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE!**

YOUR MOM AND YOUR REAL DAD MAD A BIG MISTAKE 14 YEARS AGO!

**DON'T TALK A BOUT THAT!**

TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!

**NO NEVER!**

TELL ME BIT-

I ended the conversation. Tears sliding down my cheeks. "Kim are you okay?" I was so scared that I hid behind the bed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted "Kim?" I heard someone say. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted. After that, silence followed. After 5 minutes of dead silence, I opened my eyes, looked behind me and saw Jack sitting against the wall, facing me."Kim are you okay?" he asked."No… Danny... he will look for me" I said, my voice cracking with every word I say. "He won't Kim. You're safe here. I'm always here for you, I'll always protect you." I shook my head that says 'no'. "He will never stop until I'm home" I said. "Kim.. I don't want you to be with that monster!" Awe. He's so cute when he cares. _Snap it Kim! _"I don't know what my mom sees in him" I said. I faced Jack and continued "All what I see in Danny is a man without love" I went to bed and picked the picture frame from me and my real dad. "Why is it not like before" Jack came to me and sat beside me and said "Is that your dad?" I nodded. "Yep that's my dad, the one who left my mom and I" When I said that, Jack's mouth hung open. "Did he leave you without any reason?" "Oh, he has a reason. He didn't like my mom" I laid down on my bed. "But why did he marry her?" he asked. "Honestly, I do not know" I said and he looked at me..

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I looked at Kim and I could tell you, she was lying. But when I saw that Kim was really sad, sadder than a person can be... "I miss him so much!" said Kim and I looked at her. I leaned in and said "it's going to be okay" she looked at me and said "but wh-" this time, our faces were so close."Shhh." that was my last word then my lips touched hers. She was shocked, but kissed back.

* * *

**Jake (grandpa) P.O.V.**

I went inside because it started raining. I signed and went upstairs. I went to Kim's room and knocked. Nobody answered so I went downstairs. I- too cared for her. She's like a granddaughter to me too. I really want to see her 'dad' so he can get a punch right in his face. I finally reached our living room and watched TV. After about half an hour the door went open and I saw Joyce and Eliza walked in. Eliza ran to me and hugged me "where is Jack and Kim?" she asked. "I don't know, maybe upstairs." I said and with that she went upstairs the rain stooped "Oh… now it stopped raining." She groaned. "You never know where it can rain" I smirked. "Dad, that's why we have weather forecasts for" she told me "Weather forecast nonsense! they said it was nice and dry then I sit twenty minutes outside, and, it starts to rain" after I said it rang the doorbell "Dad, are you expecting someone?" She asked. "No, I don't." and she went to the door.

* * *

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

I went upstairs to my room and put my bags down and went to Jack's room but he wasn't there so, I went to Kim's room and knocked on the door, nobody answered. I was about to open the door when I hear someone yelling "WHERE IS KIMBERLY!"

* * *

**So that's it for now… I'll leave it with a cliffy...**

**I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Review!**

**Reminder: Sorry for spelling mistakes and improper grammar. English is not my main language.**

**XOX**

**Allisse love**

**O and an important thing : _August 5th to August 29th I will not upload! because I go on holiday! to the Philippines_**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEy**

**Thanks for all your riviews! **

**Sorry I didn't update 4 a long timeeee! **

**Sorry, but my editor has other things to do, I upload it by my self and hopefully you guys understand it. **

**have fun with reading! with the next one!**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kickin 'It**

* * *

_****__****__Last on "A real live story"_

_I was about to open the door when I hear "WHERE IS KIMBERLY!"_

* * *

**Eliza P.O.V.**

I was soooo scared! I ran so fast as I could to the garden and hide behind the pick nick table and a big tree... and said in my self "please god let Kim be save!" I cried a little ...

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Okay what was I doing? _*you kissing him duh!* _I don't know for how long it was but then I hear "WHERE IS KIMBERLY!" I broke the kiss and said "Danny is here!" Jack said "you stay here." I said fast "NO!" he said "Why not Kim?" I looked at him and said "he will look in every room here." I grab my stuff and put it in my back and picked my phone when I was done Jack said "and how you will get out here?" then he knew it and say fast "I have it be right back!" I said "hurry then!" he left the room and I said "hurry Ja-" then he came in and I said "that was fast." he nodded and gave me a boys' jacket, his blue t-shirt and a cap I looked at him and he said "Just put it on" so I did his t-shirt his jacket on I did my hear in the cap and I said "okay and now?" he said thinking "Umm.. acting like a guy?" I looked at him weird and said "you have no ideas anymore do you?" he said smily "Yep" I looked around and said "I can jump out the window?" he looked at me that I was crazy then he said "I don't know" I said "what then" I signed he picks up some blankets and tied them together and said "I threw this out the window you zip down and hide behind a tree I get your bag and say to my mom I'm going to the dojo" I looked at him and said "that plan can work but.." Jack cut me off and said "you need to go now!" I nodded and then he threw the blankets out the window and I zipped down and run so fast to a tree and hide.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

when Kim zipped down I untied the blankets and put it in the bag and rushed down. I said "hey mom I'm going to the dojo" my mom said "Okay sweetie" I saw a man in our house looking in rooms and I thought _*okay Kim was soo right!* _I left and ran to Kim who was hiding behind a tree and I said "okay you were right he's looking for you" Kim said sarcastic "No really?" I gave her a look and we walked to the dojo..

* * *

**Danny P.O.V.**

I yelled "WHERE IS KIMBERLY!" a woman said "uhhh sir how are you?" I said "right I'm Danny Kim's stepdad" then she said "Okay... what do you want" I looked inside and I said "I want her" then she said "I'm sorry she is not here" I didn't listened and pushed her a way and there was a old man looking at me but he went to the garden and I looked in room one nothing in room two nothing, room three nothing and a brown-haired boy came downstairs and said "hey mom I'm going to the dojo" and his mom said "Okay sweetie" he left and I said "I'm looking upstairs" she said mad "you can't" I was so mad and said "go away" I pushed her a way again and ran upstairs and looked in a room it was all pink, but no Kimberly so I went to the next room and did the door open but it was a boy's room looked around but nothing and wen out the room then I saw a room and I kicked the door open but the room was empty and now I was mad! I shut the door with a BANG and went down stairs the woman said "found her?" I said mad at her "No.. the bitch isn't here" the woman said to me "there is no reason to call your child a bitch" I snapped at her "MIND YOUR OWN BISNES BITCH!" shut the door with a other BANG I went to my car and drove a head to the next street then I saw the same guy as 15 minutes ago but he went to the mall with his 'friend/girlfriend' I think... but I didn't care and droof to the next street..

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

we were finally at the dojo and everyone was there except Milton "Hey Jack! how's that?" ask Rudy as we walked insinde and Jerry said "Dude you have so long hair! Man!" Kim giggles and Jerry ask me "YO Jack is that your girlfriend?" and I tried to say 'no' but he said fast "Dude Kim will be really upset when she find out that you have a girlfriend " I looked at Kim and saw that she tried to kill Jerry and he said "so what's your name?" and Kim said "Kick" and he said "Kick?" Kim said irritated "Like as in I will kick your but Jerry!" Jerry said scared to me "Jack do somthing! your girlfriend is trying to kill me!" before I could do annything Kim fliped him and said "Do never call me his girlfriend again Jerry!" Rudy said looking at her "Kim?" and Kim took her cap off and said "Yep" and Jerry said "DUDE! why do you wear the clothes from Jack?" Eddie said "and more importantly why did you said yesterday "I need to end up in the beach!" Rudy looked at her and said "Kimm?" Kim said irritated "What!" Rudy tried to say something but Kim said "Don't say it Rudy!" he shut his mouth.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Rudy shut his mouth and I did the cap on my head and sat on the bench and Jerry said again "DUDE WHY YOU WEARING THE CLOTHES FROM JACK?" so I yelled to him " WELL MAYBE HE WON'T RECONIZE ME!" he said confused "he?" I signed and said "OMG!" and threw my cap at him. I looked at Jerry how was really confused and Eddie said " Jerry he is Danny if I guess it right" I nodded and I heard Jerry said "oww I get it!" Rudy ask me while picking the cap from the floor and gave it back "Kim I thought you was by your friend this weekend?" "I thought it also but Danny came so I had to leave and then I went to Jack's house and told him that Danny will look for me so he gave me his t-shirt ,cap and his jacket" I lied to him I'll not tell them I slept at Jack's house. Then I remember that I have to call my mother and I said "hey guys! I have to call my mom" with that I grab my phone and went to the change room..

* * *

(**Kim is bold**)

**Hey Mom!**

Hey darling! how are you?

**I'm fine I guess..**

so why did you call?

**Umm mom can I.. *sign* can I stay at my friends home for a couple of weeks?**

Why?

**Because... Danny scared me and I think I have to be there for a while... to rest at all from what he did to me...**

Kimberly! what did he do?

**Mom if I tell you wath he did you won't believe me!**

Kimberly please? tell me

**Key, when you was not home Thursday he slaped me in my face and kicked me and punched me ten times in the stomach! and today I left at my friend's home because he was looking for me! **

Kimberly that's nonses! he won't do that to you! and he was probably worried about you Kim.

**See mom you don't believe me! but I'm staying! **

Kimber-

* * *

and I ended the conversation and again tears rolling down my cheeks. I went out the changing room and Rudy ask "you okay?" I cried and said "and she won't believe me!" I sat down on the bench. The guys came beside me and Eddie ask "and saw your 'dad' you in the house of your friend?" I said "no I was gone when he came in my 'room" Jerry said "you soo lucky that he hasn't found you!" I nodded and said "I told my mom what he had done to me" Jack looked at me and said "and what did she said?" it was quiet for a while I took deep breath and said " when I told her what happened she said 'Kimberly that's nonses! he won't do that to you! and he was probably worried about you Kim." Rudy said "Kim... it's better for you to stay at your friend house for a while" everyone nodded and I yelled "FINALLY! PEOPLES WHO UNDERSTAND ME!" we laughed Rudy said "remember Kim we are always there for you!" I smiled and said "thanks Rudy... and by the way where is Milton?" Eddie said "he is learning history Mr. Tabales gives a test on Monday about the First World War" I said "Uggg... I don't like Mr. Tabales he's ..." and I was lost the words Jerry said "soo... scary?" we looked all at him and he said "what? He is a building on feet" then Eddie said "soo... strict?" I shook my head 'no' Jack said "annoying, gives too many notes, fast talking, sweat out of his underarms. " I made a face and said "Ewwwl! that's disgusting!" Jack laughed and said "what it's true! Wednesday he had a pink t-shirt and he did his arms up you could see sweat stains!" Jerry said "ow yeah! and I said 'Dude never heard of deodorant!' and then I got detention." we laughed and I said " a walking encyclopedia!" the guys looked at me and I said "Mr. Tabales he's a walking encyclopedia! he know's everything." Jerry, Eddie and Jack nodded. Jack took his phone and text somebody..

* * *

**Joyce P.O.V.**

I walked to the garden and found dad "Dad where is Eliza?" I ask him. " Joyce I don't know." and he continued "I hope Kim is save." I walk to him and sat on the bench and my phone went I looked and saw a text from Jack:

**Hey mom,**

**Kim is save **

**we are at the dojo.**

**she staying at our house for a while**

**k?**

**Jack**

"Joyce who's texting you?" I replied "Kim is save and it was from Jack." he said "Thank god Kim is save!" then we heard "KIM IS SAVE?" I walked to the pick nick table I looked behinde the tree and saw Eliza "Elize here are you!" I said to her and I hugged her "Mom is Kimmy save?" I nodded. I show her the text and she was happy and went to granddad I walked also. I text Jack back:

**Hey sweetie!**

**thank God she's save**

**Is okay hunnie!**

**XXX**

**mom**

I whispered "Kim is gonna stay here for a while.. but please don't tell annyone" they nodded. I saw that her eyes were red and I ask "Hunnie have you been crying?" she said "Yes mom, I was scared and worried about Kimmy" "Aw sweetheart! she's okay now" I said hugging her.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

when I was done with texting my mom I went to Kim and sat down next to her.. Jerry looked at us then there came a big smile across his face... "What's the reason that you smile Jerry?"ask Kim and Jerry said happy "You guys made out! WOOH!" "I knew it was a wrong asking that" said Kim and walked to Jerry and hit him hard. my phone went and I saw a text from mom I read it and smiled.. Kim said "well I'm going back Danny will be home now ,so I can sprint to my friend house see ya!" with that she went out the dojo. Jerry said "well I'm going too I have to learn history" I said "really Jerry?" he said " I was just kidding, I've got a date tonight with a hot chick Lindy! WOEH!" he went also "well I'm going also my mom want me home" I lied and I took the bag from Kim and I left. I walked to the park and saw Kim she had her cap off. She was sitting I went to her and sat next to her. "is your mom cool with it that I stay at your hous for a while?" ask Kim and I said "Jep, she's glad your save for now." Kim smiled there's that smile again so I leaned in and tried to kissed her but a man came yelling to us "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kim looked shocked it was Danny "YOU COMMING WITH ME BITCH!" he puched me away and he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. I yelled "DON'T HURT HER OR-" I was interrupted by Danny yelling "OR WHAT? YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Kim kicked and hit Danny. he let her go Kim screamed and ran away.. Danny chased after her...

* * *

**I'll leave it it with a cliffy!**

**Soo please review!**

**********I'm sorry if some spelling mistakes in it or that the sentence is not good because English is not my main language!**

**********please go easy on the reviews!**

**XOX**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
